The Ways of a Demon
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Ever wondered about demons and their natural talents? Or what Hell looks like? Well, just follow Sebastian Michaelis and find out! This tour will explain the behaviors of demons and explore the depths of Hell. Come and check it out today! (Please R&R, reviews are greatly appreciated!)
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone! This is a little story I came up with, called "The Life of a Demon." It's basically just Sebastian leading you around Hell. Along the way he will explain how demons act. He will also explain about Hell itself. Now, Enjoy it! (Sebastian is speaking the whole time, just so you know.)**

* * *

Ah, it seems that I have a visitor... Well, you must have come here for a reason, right? Wait, don't tell me... You want to learn more about demons like myself, don't you? Well, that does seem to be one of the more popular question in your human minds, doesn't it? I've had many a visitor come down here. Come on, then. Let's get going. I have many things to show you, and so little time to do so. Well, you have so little time. I have all eternity. I do hope you enjoy your experience with me, human. I know that I will...

* * *

**This is the introduction part of the tour.** **If people like it and want for me to continue, I will. Let me know what you think of the idea!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers! Welcome back to The Ways of a Demon. Here is the first chapter! This will be similar to a tour, so please check back to read the following chapters. (Estimated amount of chapters: 3-5)** **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters mentioned here. **

* * *

I should first state that this little, "exhibition" is not for the faint of heart. Demons can be quite frightening to the human eye. Of course, I don't look frightening now. That is because I am in my human form, not my true form. Oh, you wish to see my true form? Hm, such a curious human... Perhaps you can see what I truly look like later.

Follow me down this hallway. Keep up, please! I wouldn't want you to get lost. That would be a tragedy. What would the other demons say when they find a scared little human wandering around the depths of Hell? I can only imagine that they'd either kill you, or eat your soul. Ah, I see that got your attention.

You will notice that Hell is very unlike your earthly world above. The sky is blood-red, mixed with a tinge of brown and black. To ahead and smell the air. A foul odor, right? I don't really smell it anymore, because I have lived down here for so long. I have just gotten used to it, I suppose. We will explore this further once we get outside.

Where are the other demons, you ask? You certainly have a lot of questions. Oh, they are all out and about above, trying to snatch some souls to satisfy their insatiable hunger. Me, I've already got a soul to call my own. I simply travel down here sometimes on my breaks. Even demons tend to get homesick once in a while.

I see you are lagging behind again... Well, don't worry. We are almost at the end of the hallway, and nearing the exit. There, we will be able to step out into Hell. If you thought the stench of the air was bad in this hall, just wait until you've caught a whiff of the outside air. It is quite repulsive, but of course I don't really mind much anymore. Now, just step back and I'll open the door.

Step outside now, it's alright. Is it dangerous, you ask? Do not worry, human. I will protect you. Just do not get on my nerves, or I'll be forced to abandon you where you stand. Is that clear? Good. I wouldn't want someone like that red-headed reaper around here. But I'm sure you are far less annoying than him. Take my hand now, and we will be on our way. And please, stay close. Anything can happen, especially when you are in the dark world of Hell.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little short now, but it'll pick up eventually. Bye for now! Updates will be posted as soon as I can write them. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, dear readers! Here is the next chapter for Ways of a Demon. Enjoy!**

* * *

I see that you are failing to keep pace with me. I realize that I am a demon, but I don't think that I'm moving that fast. Fine, I will slow down, if I must. Why don't we stop here for a moment so you may catch your breath?

Do you have any questions for me at the moment? Oh, about the Shinigami? They are not allowed to enter out realm, actually. Most demons are fearful of Shinigami, because of their ability to steal human souls. The greedy creatures that live here are afraid that a Shinigami will come and whisk away their meal. The idiots...

Alright, that's enough time for a rest. Let's get going.

* * *

As you can see, Hell has a very vast and barren landscape. We do not have any plants of any kind here. Even if we did, they wouldn't survive a minute down here.

Ah, there's a few demons in the sky above right now. Some of us have the ability to fly. Those demons are usually the highest-ranking demons, who are born with wings. Uh, oh... We'd better duck, unless you want them to spot you. Humans aren't very welcome, unless they are prepared to give up their soul to us. Quickly, I think one of them sees us.

Good, I think we are safe... For now. Just please, stay close to me. Most demons can be very hostile toward humans. They would be especially hostile towards me, for I am the one giving you this tour. It would be tragic, should you be killed and me injured.

I should probably be explaining to you about how demons can die. It seems like an appropriate topic to bring up. Demons cannot be killed by a single gunshot of stab wound like humans can. It takes a lot more to get rid of us. The demon sword is a perfect weapon for killing demons. I believe you know of that Trancy maid, Hannah, right? She is the sheath for the demon sword. Inside of her body is where the sword lies.

Oh, you think holy water will be enough to stop us in our tracks? What, do you think it will just melt our bodies on contact? Ha, no, that's not true at all. The holy water may burn a little, but it is definitely not powerful enough to destroy someone like me.

Follow me, please. Next, we should start talking about the consumption of souls and such... That's alright with you, isn't it?

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Please check back soon for a new update. Till next chapter, bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It seems that you are finally keeping pace with me. Good. Perhaps humans aren't as weak as I thought they were. Hm, who am I kidding... Humans are all weak and mindless creatures. No offense, of course.

Now, why don't we discuss the topic of souls? You see, demons need souls to live and thrive. If a demon does not eat enough souls required to live, the demon eventually starves and perishes. But fortunately for us, demons have several centuries to collect souls before they starve. That is why contracted demons do not starve quickly.

When a demon is to collect a soul, the demon first must restrain the human. I've found from past experience that some humans can really fight back, though I can always hold them down in the end. I find it easier to sometimes seduce them first, so they feel more comfortable in my presence.

The collection of a soul can be very painful for a human, but very satisfying for a demon. Of course, the satisfaction for the demon all depends on the quality of the human's soul.

What kind of souls do demons look for, you ask? Well, the soul must be pure, or at least somewhat pure. Ha, yes, I do realize that demons are the depiction of sin itself, but that does not mean that we like to ingest souls covered with sin. If a soul is riddled with black, disgusting sin, the demon will probably feel pretty sick for a few days after consumption.

But, if the soul is pure, with a gold and white coloring, and a delicious taste... The demon will be in for a treat. But those souls are rare nowadays, and hardly easy to find. Probably because today's world is plagued with evil and the savage nature of humans.

My Young Master's soul is, in fact, one of those rare souls. The taste is one that most demons can only dream of tasting. It smells and tastes of freshly cut roses of the highest quality, with bits of sweet chocolate mixed in. I can't wait until I get to consume it and claim it for my own.

That other boy, Alois Trancy, has a disgusting soul. I haven't tasted it, but I can sense what kind of soul it is. It is a dark and sadistic one, that no demon should ever have to stomach. Not that I pity that child's demon, Claude Faustus, of course.

Hm, I can see that all of this talk is very interesting to you, right? Well, good, because I have plenty more information to share with you. If you'll just keep up with me, I'll explain more...

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter of "Ways of a Demon". Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm kind of going through a minor case of writer's block. So please bear with me. Till next chapter, bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, everyone! I managed to push this chapter out for you guys. Sorry it's so short. Please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Next, why don't we talk about the ranks of demons? Well, unlike your inane wish for all humans to be equal, we demons feel that we need a social hierarchy. Demons can be very savage creatures, so it is only best that we have a ranking system. This way, everyone and everything is kept in order.

Of course, Satan himself is the highest ranking demon to exist, and is considered, "The king of Hell." He is immortal, just like every other demon. Occasionally he ventures out and collects a soul, but usually he just has lower-ranking demons come and feed him the souls they have collected.

I am one of the higher-ranking demons, though there are plenty more demons that are more powerful that I. Compared to Satan, I am the lowest of the low.

The rate at which a demon starves all depends on their rank. If a demon is of high rank, like myself, it usually takes hundreds, if not thousands of years for the demon to finally starve and die.

But if a demon is of low rank, it only takes about a hundred years, or possibly even less. I realize that a hundred years seems like a long time, but for us a hundred years is only a few months in your time.

I feel that our little tour is coming to a close. I believe we will have time for only one more subject today. So just keep up and I'll explain to you about a demon's natural abilities... I'm sure you'll find it very interesting. If you'd like, I can even show some of my talents to you.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Please check back soon for the next one! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next and last chapter. **

**(Also, I was doing some research on Faustian Contracts... And did you know that it's been reported in early history that some people might have actually made contracts with demons? They may have sold their souls to demons for money, power, beauty, etc... I guess you learn something new everyday!**

* * *

I believe that we are nearing the end of our tour. Don't look so upset, I'm sure we will be seeing each other again soon. Why don't we just enjoy our time together while we still can?

It has come to my attention that you wish to learn about demons' natural abilities. I should start by stating that even though demons may seem like they can do anything, there are some things that we cannot do. The most prominent thing is show true emotions, like compassion and love. It is simply not in our nature to do so, though I am aware that some of you humans like to believe that we can love others.

I must admit, I have picked up some of the more human emotions during my time on earth. I can't really say whether it's a good thing or not, but I seem to be fitting in among you humans lately.

So, would you like to see just what I can do? Well, you should stand back. I wouldn't want you to get injured.

I always keep a few knives and forks in my tailcoat, if the need for them arises. I can throw them at a great distance, like this.

Hm, no need to be startled. My aim is excellent, so there is no risk of accidentally hitting you.

Demons can also jump very high, allowing us to run along rooftops without much difficulty. In addition, we can run at high speeds that can surpass even the fastest machine. I'll demonstrate. *Woosh*

Don't worry, I'm right behind you. I wouldn't leave you here. Though it could be amusing to watch you have a panic attack...

Why are you giving me that look? Demons are sadistic creatures, and nothing can change that fact. Besides, I was only joking. No need to be so emotional.

Oh, see that light behind you? That will teleport you back to your own land. Just step into it and wait for it to take you back to your home.

Farewell, I hope you enjoyed this tour. Perhaps you can visit again some other time? I can sense that your soul is a rare one, much like my Young Master's. Beware, there may be demons waiting for the opportunity to seize it. Though I'm sure that you can defend yourself. You seem like a strong human.

Goodbye, little human. I hope you enjoyed your tour throughout Hell. Please, come back to visit me soon.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story, and that in the future you guys continue to support me on other stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
